


What's in a name?

by GraceEliz



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Fluff, Naming a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: Their daughter is here, finally, but she needs a name. Thomas had honestly thought it would be easier.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this. It came to me a few days ago.

“Well?” Martha asked her husband, “What shall we name her?”

Her husband considered the sleeping babe carefully, a dopey smile playing over his lips. It was of vital importance to them both that they chose a strong name that would fit their daughter. A little girl – yet she would not be given a little girl name. This girl would rule the city, would be taught to fight with her body and words and mind, would be formidable and kind and strong and merciful.

“I like Charlotte.” He did. Charlotte was a name borne by Queens in the past, why shouldn’t his girl have it?

“No, too common.” Martha wrinkled her nose. Thomas wanted to kiss it. “What about Lydia?”

After a few seconds of contemplation of her suggestion, they both shook their heads. Not Lydia, then. A few more names – Penelope, Victoria, Anne, Olivia, Rachel – were thrown around over the next fifteen minutes with no name striking out as fitting for the baby, or Thomas and Martha managing to pick a favourite (Thomas was however leaning to Charlotte Anne, but Martha liked Rachel and Penelope).

“Well,” sighed Thomas finally, unable to think of any fitting, “What boy’s names do you like? We can take inspiration from there.”

His wife thought for a minute. The babe sniffed, wriggling, but settled down in the crook of Thomas’ strong arms. “Bruce. That’s a good name.”

It was indeed: a firm plosive softened by the sibilant s. Hm. Bruce. Girl’s names, starting with a B, that carried the same sort of sounds.

“Brienne?”

“Brienne?” repeated Martha sceptically.

“Sure, I knew a Brienne when I was little. You could go for a variation,” he suggested, “such as Brin or Brianna, or you could even just have Bryce, but that feels like cheating.” He could see he’d won her attention.

“I like those. We could have… Brienna. That’s got both the E and the A, and it’s a good strong name.” She paused, tongue tapping her teeth as she hunted a middle name. “Brienna Elizabeth Wayne. There we go, doesn’t that just roll of the tongue like water.”

Thomas grinned at his wife’s triumph. “How about Elizabet? I like the hard T. It sounds so solid and strong, yet beautiful. Brienna Elizabet Wayne, Heir of Gotham City.”

Martha smiled in agreement. It was beautiful.


End file.
